


the attack

by Rouhn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Brothers, CS AU, Captain Swan - Freeform, Confusion, F/M, Friendship, Hospital, Hurt, Liam - Freeform, Threatening, Violence, brothers jones, cs, cs au ff, happy end, weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Killian receives a call from his best friend Emma Swan, who tells him that she was attacked by his brother Liam…





	1. hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was one story of a collection of stories I started but never completed - my muse returned for this one and now it's finished! It has four parts (because the last part I wrote was too long for one chapter). I needed to get this story out of my system so I can update my other stories.
> 
> "Be professional" is already finished too but it is at my beta reader (who is a bit stressed because of college) so sorry for the delay! - I hope to be able to publish it soon.
> 
> also working on the next part of "the dark mission" - my precious baby will be the next story which will be completed soon - I love this story so much and I don't want it to end but there are so many other projects waiting for me and I always can come back to this one (and I bet you all want to know more about Killian's disappearance and who is the one who imprisoned him) - the final battle is coming!
> 
> if you wait for updates of "the hunger games - lion flower" or "thanks for giving me some time" > it will take some time until there will be an update - I want to finish my WIP before I start writing more for these lovely stories
> 
> last but not least, if you want to get in touch with me, you can always PM me or visit my TUMBLR page (I am also Rouhn there)
> 
> and now, lean back and enjoy my (new) story!

Killian looked at his phone, a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Swan! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

 

Silence. 

 

"Swan?" Killian looked at the phone display to make sure he answered the call and was now connected.

 

Silence - followed by a sniff which alarmed him immediately.

 

"Swan? What happened?"

 

"Killian, I-," her voice was near a whisper and she was crying he could tell.

 

"Bloody hell, what happened? Where are you, Swan?"

 

"Your- your brother he-" she chocked out these words before she again went silent.

 

"Liam? What's wrong with him?" Confusion washed over him. What in god's name could have happened with his elder brother involved and why did Emma call him? He needed to get more information and because he knew he wouldn't get them from her he did something he swore he would never do except in an emergency situation. And this definitely was an emergency situation. "Emma, please tell me what happened and where you are. Are you-," he hesitated for a moment but he needed to know, so he went on, "are you hurt?"

 

"Yes, I- I- he, he attacked me and now I am-," another sob paused her again. Killian's blood froze, he put her on speaker and checked her position. Oh god, she was at the hospital. Without hesitation, he rushed out of his loft and drove to the hospital directly. 

 

"Emma, darling, I am on my way - please, love, talk to me, what did Liam do?"

 

"I know you told me not to meet with him but I did it anyway and when I mentioned that I am your best friend his whole behavior changed within seconds."

 

Killian didn't understand. Liam already knew who she was - of course, he knew, they knew each other for so long now and that she was his best friend was also no secret.

He shook his head listening to Emma's babbling. He didn't want to pressure her - he only wanted to show her that she could rely on him and trust him. 

 

"Ms. Swan," Killian heard suddenly. 

 

"I need to go," she said quietly and ended the call before Killian was able to respond.

He reached the hospital and rushed into the E.R. asking for Emma. 

 

He tried to stay calm, tried to figure out what had happened. He needed to call Liam, he needed to get more information. 

 

Half an hour later he was as intelligent as before - Liam had been with Elsa the whole morning, so why had Emma lied and told him that Liam did attack her?

He paced up and down looking at the clock from time to time. 

When the door finally opened and Emma stepped out he inhaled sharply. 

 

"Killian," she whispered but stopped dead in her tracks. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her. She had a huge plaster on her forehead and her left arm was in a plaster. She limped a bit and made a brave face, but was definitely in pain.

 

"Will you stay with her?" a platin-blonde doctor asked him suddenly. He looked at Emma, who looked so fragile and lost, and nodded. "Good, I don't want her to be alone today. Emma, please take the painkillers. I know you are a tough woman but please don't ignore the pain. You are a doctor as well and you know that you have to listen to your body."

 

She nodded slightly, her face still buried in Killian's chest. He tightened his grip and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, doctor-"

 

"Whale, Victor Whale. And you are?"

 

"Killian Jones."

 

"Ah the famous Killian Jones, maybe you'll find out what happened. She is okay so far, just a broken wrist and the big wound on her forehead. She also has a few bruised ribs and a twisted ankle but nothing too serious."

 

Killian raised his brows. If that looks like something not too serious than what IS something serious? He shook his head and thanked the doctor before he turned with his best friend in his arms towards the exit.

 

"Killian," the moment he heard his brother's voice something snapped. He could tell him whatever he wanted, Emma would never lie to him and she couldn't fake all her injuries. 

Without thinking he released Emma and stepped forward only to punch his brother in the face.

 

"KILLIAN!" Emma's surprised voice echoed through the hall. "Stop Killian."

 

"Bloody hell, how can you defend him after he did that to you?" he asked in disbelief, looking at Emma shocked.

 

Emma held her rips and leaned against the wall. "It wasn't him," she stated and looked at the floor.

 

"What? But you said that-"

 

"It was your other brother."

 

The words shocked him even more and now he had to steady himself against the wall. He looked from Liam to Emma and back to Liam who was rubbing his jaw.

 

"You mean- but Swan! I told you not to meet with him. I told you I don't trust him. Why did you- why were you- I-," when he saw her pained expression, her apologetic face, he stepped closer and pulled her into a hug. "Apologies," he mumbled when he felt his shirt getting wet. "Don't cry, Emma, please, I am not mad at you."

 

He looked at Liam who was standing at the other side of the hall. "Apologies, Liam, I couldn't think straight after I saw her and-"

 

"No more words needed. If the lady I love would be hurt like that I would have reacted the same way."

 

The moment the words were out, Liam clasped a hand over his mouth eyeing his younger brother in shock. Killian stared at him shocked. When he felt Emma stiffen in his arms, he closed his eyes.

 

He knew what will happen next - she will run, she will turn away from him and shut herself off. But he wouldn't allow it. Not this time.

 

"Swan, I-"

 

"Take me home, Killian," was all she said. He nodded and kissed her head again before he put his arm around her shoulder and led her outside towards his car.

 

Emma slept the rest of the day after she'd taken her pain meds. Killian never left her side. She curled into his side and placed a hand on his chest. 

Killian looked at her and took a deep breath. He couldn't understand why Emma met with his younger brother Liam - he couldn't understand why she didn't tell him, but he also didn't question her decision. 

 

He apologized again to his elder brother Liam who only said that it was okay but maybe Elsa would have a word with him as well and Liam, on the other hand, apologized for telling Emma that Killian was in love with her.

 

„I doubt she realized what you meant. The moment we came home she took her meds and since then she is fast asleep.“

 

„Well, take care of her - I will try to figure out where Liam 2.0 is and why he attacked her. I think David will help us. He is a cop after all.“

 

„Good idea, brother, but maybe you leave out that Emma got hurt. I don’t want everyone to know and the moment David knows he will tell Mary Margaret and you know she isn’t the best secret keeper.“

 

„That’s an understatement. Well, you know where you can reach me. Goodbye, brother. Oh, and Killian, take care of Emma.“

 

„I will.“ He hung up and laid the phone aside when suddenly Emma stirred. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.

 

„Hey,“ she held her ribs and sat up slowly. „What time is it?“ 

 

„Hello, love. It’s quarter past four. How do you feel?“ He turned a bit and smiled at her softly.

 

„I’m fine, Killian, honestly,“ she groaned and sat up a bit more. 

 

„Do you need anything? How about a hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream?”

 

Emma nodded slowly but when Killian turned he suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned again and looked at Emma.

 

“What is it, love?” His blue eyes bored into her green ones. He could see she wanted to say something but she only shook her head. 

 

He didn’t press - he only got up and walked down to her kitchen, getting everything started to make her a hot cocoa. Ten minutes later he returned with her steamy mug only to find her propped up against her headboard crying.

 

“Bloody hell, Emma, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?” He put down the mug and crawled into bed.

 

“I am so sorry, Killian. It’s all my fault.” Her words stopped him, he looked at her irritated when he suddenly saw a movement from the corner of his eyes. He put a hand on her knee protectively before he turned around slowly. 

 

“Good evening, brother.” 

 

“Liam,” Killian muttered through clenched teeth, “what the hell are you doing here and what do you want?” 

 

“Brother - brother - brother, I thought you were smarter. Your little slut thought it was a good idea seeking me out and digging into my past. She should have listened to you. I really thought I taught her a lesson but what did she do the very first moment? She ran back to you, told you what I did to her. I should have hurt her even more.”

 

Killian sat in front of Emma, shielding and protecting her. He had seen the weapon before but the very moment Liam started to point it at him he realized in what danger they were. Emma’s sobs broke his heart, Liam’s furious eyes made his blood boil.


	2. the will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my muse visited me - look what she helped me create
> 
> this chapter takes place about a week before the first chapter

Being a doctor was not easy but sometimes it led to happy circumstances. 

Emma Swan nearly finished her shift when she saw him the very first time. 

 

Dark unruly hair, scruffed jaw, firm body and the bluest eyes she had ever seen before.

He was clutching his ribs, leaning against the counter - barely able to hold himself up.

 

_Poor buddy_ , Emma thought, took a wheelchair and went to him. When their eyes met the first time, she knew then and there she was lost. 

 

Now three and a half years later she was still overwhelmed by the thought that Killian Jones was her best friend. She wanted so much more than being his best friend but she was too afraid of losing him by confessing her feelings. Killian was the best thing happened to her in life. 

 

He was smart, charming, honest and always there for her. No matter what time or why she called him, he came over, or picked her up somewhere or helped her out however he could.

He was perfect - no, he was beyond perfect.

 

He had an elder brother who quickly became her elder brother too. Always the responsible one, always the one who stopped Killian and her before doing something stupid. She loved him for being such a great friend - the Jones’ brothers were her family. 

 

“So let me get this straight. Your father - who you haven’t heard from in years - left you a reasonably big amount of money.” Emma lifted her bottle, taking a swig while Killian sat between her legs, playing with the ends of a blanket.

 

“Aye.”

 

“But you don’t want the, let me quote you, “bloody money”,” Emma went on.

 

“Aye.”

 

“But why Killian? Maybe this is his way to say sorry, maybe this is his way to ask for forgiveness.”

 

Killian shifted, anger blooming inside him. “I don’t want this money, I don’t want anything from this man. He left me and Liam when I was a young lad, he never came back, never left a message and now he is dead and he thinks he can buy our love - or whatever he was thinking when he made his will.”

 

“Oh come on, Killian. As you say yourself, you don’t know why he left you the money. You don’t know what was going on inside him. You maybe find out when you go to the opening of your father’s will.”

 

Emma looked at her friend stubbornly. Normally she would offer him to go with him but she had to work tomorrow and swapping shift again was no option.

Killian rolled his eyes, turning a bit and burying his face in Emma’s stomach. Irritated about his gesture, she put her hand on his head, stroking him, holding him close.

 

„Why does it hurt although I hardly knew this man?“ He suddenly asked, his voice broken and weak. Emma’s heart broke for him. She put away her bottle and wrapped her arms around him. She hated seeing him so little, so vulnerable.

 

„I am so sorry, Killian. I think it hurts so much because you never got the answers you wanted so badly and now you know you might never get them, except Brennan left a letter or something like that.“ Emma kissed the top of his head, pressing her cheek against it.  
  
They stayed like that for a while. Emma didn’t know what to say, she never was good with words, always better in action. That was one reason she became a doctor, but patching up a broken heart was nothing she was capable of.   
  
When she finally went to bed, she put a woolen blanket on her sleeping best friend, kissing his cheek, wishing him a good night and telling him - again - that she loved him. Of course, he didn’t hear her and if he did he didn’t understand the depth of her words.  


* * *

  
  
„Welcome gentlemen, the other participants are already here. Come in,“ a very thin, very tiny man welcomed Liam and Killian who looked at each other irritated, exchanging an irritated look. „Other participants?“ Liam mouthed, but Killian only shrugged.  
  
They entered the small conference room. Three other men sitting around the table. „Welcome, Killian and Liam Jones - these are Liam and his lawyer Mr. Dakkar.“ Irritation written all over their faces, the two brothers sat down across from them.  
  
„Well, maybe we should wait for your lawyer,“ one of the notaries said and smiled at Killian and Liam. „I am a lawyer myself,“ Liam said and took out a notepad and a key.  
  
„So let’s get it over with,“ the other man named Liam said annoyed. Everyone looked at him when one of the notaries opened a thick folder.  
  
„Well, I assume you don’t know each other?“ Killian and Liam shook their head, the younger man didn’t react at all. „So this is Liam Jones, the youngest son of Brennan Jones. These gentleman over here are Liam and Killian Jones, Brennan Jones sons from his first marriage.“

 

Liam’s grip on his pen tightened, Killian’s jaw dropped. Another brother? Named the same like his elder one? How dare he? The anger inside of Killian started to bloom again, his blood boiled. The next moment he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He looked up and stared into Liam’s soft face. „Calm down, younger brother, everything is alright.“  
  
Killian did notice that for once Killian addressed him as younger not little brother, something that soothed him furthermore. They listened to the notary, Liam asking all sorts of questions while Killian watched his younger brother. He seemed annoyed, bored and completely disinterested, more lying than sitting in his chair, his feet planted on the floor, his knees wiggling in anticipation.

 

Killian didn’t pay much attention to everything going on around them. He only stared at the younger Liam, all kind of thoughts running through his head. He wanted answers, he needed answers and he needed rum - quite a lot of it. And all the most he needed his best friend right now.   
  
„Do you have any questions?“ The notary asked, bringing Killian back to the here and now. He wanted to start his question when the younger Liam suddenly blurted out. „How quickly will we get the money?“  
  
Killian huffed in annoyance not only because it was bad form but also because there were more important things to ask.   
The notary answered the question, looking at the three Jones’ brothers expectantly.

 

„Is there anything else he left?“ Killian asked quietly. 

 

„Like what? A house or so?“ The younger Liam started to laugh. „Brennan was no man who possessed a house. He was a businessman who was never at home, who jet stetted through the world, not interested in his son after his wife diseased. There isn’t more to get, buddy.“

 

Killian took a deep breath but his voice was still angry and aggressive. „I am not interested in any possessions, mate,“ he looked at the notary who eyed him with knitted brows, „I am asking because I want to know if he left any letters or so?“

 

The notary shook his head. „I am sorry to disappoint you, Killian. The money is everything Brennan left.“

 

Killian nodded and leaned back. „I am sorry, Killian. I know how much you wanted closure.“ Liam patted his shoulder while the other Liam got up. 

 

„Great, when we’ve done here, I can go, can I?“ Liam’s lawyer tried to convince him to stay a bit longer, maybe also talk to his newfound brothers, but Liam declined. He looked at Killian and Liam and shook his head before he left the room.

 

„I have to apologize for him. He is still young and I think the death of his father hit him harder than he wants to admit. If you are interested in meeting him, here is my business card. Call me and I can set up a meeting with him. He might seem a bit rough, but he is a good boy, a bit lost maybe but still searching for his place in this world.“ Mr. Dakkar placed two business cards in front of them and shook their hands before he bid farewell to the notaries and left the room.  
  
Liam and Killian left quickly afterward, deciding to go for a drink at their usual bar. An hour later Elsa, Liam’s girlfriend, joined them followed by their friends Mary Margaret and David. A few hours later Emma walked through the doors, she seemed exhausted and tired but the moment her eyes met Killian’s a big smiled appeared on her face.   
  
Killian got up and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her and relaxing a few minutes. „I’m glad you are here, love.“ He kissed her hair and put his arm around her shoulder. „Come on, let me buy you a drink, Emma.“

 

They walked to the bar, chatting about the events of the day, their meeting with their brother, that there were no further answers and that Brennan left more money than expected and now Killian looked for ways to get rid of it (although he didn’t even have it yet.)

 

Emma listened carefully and when he ended his speech she only had one question. „So when will you meet this new Liam?“

 

Killian’s eyebrows went up. „Never. Look, Emma, he doesn’t seem to be interested at all and-„

 

„But you said his lawyer said that he is just shaken because of your father’s death,“ Emma interjected earning a stern look from Killian.

 

„Please, drop it. I don’t want to meet with him,“ he said and when he saw her expression he quickly added, „and I don’t want you to get in touch with him or even meet with him.“

 

Emma rolled her eyes but nodded. They went to their friends and completed the day with them and several more drinks (all on Killian - he insisted).  
When they left the bar, Emma was the first who sat in a taxi, looking at the card in her hand, fiddling with it and thinking about if it was a good idea or not to call Mr. Dakkar to ask for a meeting with Killian’s newfound brother.  



	3. angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is threatening Killian and Emma in her bedroom

“What do you want?” Killian was not in the mood for games. He wanted this man who called himself his brother out of his life.

 

Why didn’t he put two and two together after he received the call from Mr. Dakkar - he should have stopped Emma. His stubborn Emma - his brave friend.

 

He looked at her briefly, she was still sitting up, her back pressed against the headboard, her knees pulled towards her upper body, arms wrapped around it and head buried in between.

 

“Aww, look at you - so she is is your best friend, right? How comes she isn’t your girlfriend? Are you gay? Every man would jump her the moment he laid eyes on her - so why don’t you, Killian?” Liam walked from one end of the bed to the other, the gun still pointed at Emma. “I think you and our old man had much more in common than you know. He was the same sort of coward you are. He always worked hard, never allowed himself to open up and love and he never saw what he had right in front of him.”

 

Killian got angry but he knew he was in no position to require anything. He looked at Liam, tried to read him but he couldn’t see through the mask this young man created to protect himself. “I asked what do you want, Liam?”

 

“At first I wanted nothing - but this stupid bitch here had to have a long chat with Nemo and after that he convinced me to meet with her.”

 

“Nemo?” Killian asked confused, he never let go of Emma, always keeping contact with her, always needing to feel her, to calm her and assure her that he was there.

 

“My lawyer,” Liam explained and rolled his eyes before he went on, “when I met with her I was surprised, asked me a lot of questions about our father and my life and my mother and everything. Nemo didn’t tell me who she is, said only that someone wanted to meet with me and talk about Brennan and his death.” He started to wave with his gun. “If I had known I was talking to Killian Jones “best friend” I didn’t tell her what I did. Stupid bitch. I thought she was a reporter, another one who was interested in the tragic story of Brennan and his broken son.”

 

Killian observed the young man intensively. He seemed very furious, seemed to lose the right track of what he wanted to tell them. Was he stoned? Was he drunk or under any other addictive substance? Killian shifted a bit. Emma’s sobs had stopped but she was still not looking at anyone.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!” Killian felt something hard hitting his head. A loud shriek of Emma echoed through the room. Killian lifted his hand to his throbbing head, feeling something hot and wet - blood.

 

“Killian,” Emma whispered, her eyes wide, her knees shaking.

 

“Everything is alright, love, I am okay,” he smiled at her warmly.

 

“Oh how sweet...” Liam’s voice was sweet, but it was fake and quickly turned into something harsh and angry, “now, get off the bed!“ Killian looked at him directly, not sure who he meant. “Get off the bed, brother. NOW!”

 

Killian cringed hearing this man call him brother. He wasn’t his brother at all, he was another spouse of Brennan Jones, a man who ruined his life. He was not willing to let him do that from his grave again.

 

Slowly he rose, his head hurt and he felt a bit dizzy but he obeyed - for Emma.

“Over there,” Liam nodded towards a chair. Killian sat down, exhaling audibly.

 

“Killian,” Emma’s voice was steadier. He turned his head and met her gaze, seeing the concern in her eyes made him feel bad. She was in doctor’s mode, checking him up quickly.

 

“It’s alright,” he assured her again but he could see that she knew he was lying.

 

“Stop that,” Killian could hear that Liam got nervous again. He wanted to hold his gaze with Emma but instead he turned his head and looked at the young man.

 

“Do you want money, Liam? You can have my whole stake. I don’t want this bloody money, I never asked for it - I had no idea Brennan had that much money at all.”

 

“Shut up! I don’t want your money. All I ever wanted was a dad but instead I got this son of a bitch as a father.” Liam got furious, he came closer and bent over Killian. “You and your brother had a dad, at least until he decided to leave you. You have some good memories with him, I bet. That’s not fair - why didn’t he give me that kind of attention?”

 

“Life isn’t always fair,” Killian replied without thinking. - slap. Liam hit him again, Killian groaned, Emma inhaled sharply.

 

Suddenly Liam turned his attention to Emma. “See what you do to him, bitch? You ruined everything. He is suffering because of you and your bad decisions.” He stepped closer but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on her again. This is between you and me or you and me and our father, leave her alone.” Killian was now standing behind Liam, he was a bit taller and his frame bigger. His normally calm blue eyes now stormy and full of anger.

 

Liam lifted his gun, pointing at Emma and loosing the safety bolt without looking at her. “Sit down or your beloved whore will die.”

 

Killian briefly glanced at Emma who was staring at the barrel of the gun with fear. He slowly withdrew his hand, sitting back down. Liam also stepped back pointing his gun at Killian but quickly pointing towards the ceiling.

 

“Shit, this all went so wrong,” his eyes fell back on Emma, “Why? Why did you have to seek me out? Why did you ask all these questions?”

 

Emma gulped not sure if she actually was supposed to answer.

 

“Tell me!” The gun was pointed at her again.

 

“I- I did it for Killian,” Emma’s voice was full of fear and regret.

 

“Although he told you not to?”

 

“I-, he-,” Emma looked at Killian sighing, tears making their way down her cheeks, “I thought I was able to give him closure or at least bring him family.”

 

“Family? What do you know about family?”

 

Liam’s words hit her hard, Killian could tell. He saw her pained expression, literally felt her heart skip a beat and drop to the floor, ready to be crushed. He couldn’t allow that. Before she was able to say something he narrowed his eyes looking at Liam.

 

“More than you will ever know, mate. Emma is family - has always been. Liam and I love her, nothing and nobody will ever change that fact. Stop asking her something you yourself have no idea about. Start telling us what this is all about.” Killian was furious, he hated being here, he hated seeing Emma sitting on the bed vulnerable and alone. He wanted to hug her, comfort her, be with her.

 

Why the hell did she have to be so stubborn? Why did she have to give him closure? He was a full grown man who was able to take care of himself. Anger flamed inside of him, he looked at Emma but the moment he saw her fearful face the anger died again.

 

He had to do something - anything. He wished he had a possibility to contact his real brother or David - or the police. After taking a deep breath he looked at Liam. He had to find a way to distract him, to make sure Emma wasn’t in danger.

 

“You know, all my life I wanted to know why Brennan left my brother and me after our mother died. I wanted to know how he was able to leave his sons without having second thoughts,” Killian suddenly started, Liam stared at him with knitted brows, “Well, now I ask myself why he founded another family, name the first son like his real first born and also kind of abandon this child again.”

 

Liam’s mouth opened, he wanted to say something but the same time he closed it again, hurt flashed in his eyes but he didn’t say anything, he only looked at Killian so Killian went on.

„You know, Liam, I have no idea why you are doing this all here, I don’t know what Emma found out what made you so angry, but I can tell you one thing: I am not fussed! I am not interested in you or your past, present or future, and neither is Emma,“ he looked at Emma who was staring at him with a blank expression but Killian only went on, „you know what, Liam, if you leave now and never come back, we don’t press charges, we will never contact you again. Just leave now and leave us alone.“

 

Killian’s voice was calm and steady, his eyes travelled between Emma and Liam. He hoped that his speech was helping, he hoped that Liam was leaving - he felt anger against this young man but he also felt pity. In a way he behaved like a small child, a pouting child which lost something important and which wasn’t able to express its feeling properly. A loud roar let Killian’s head snap. He watched Liam who was pressing his fingers against his temples as if he had the worst headache in his life.

Killian didn’t know what to say or what to do, his eyes wandered to Emma who watched Liam with raised brows, he could see she was in doctor’s mode again and what she saw made her unease. Killian wanted to say something when Liam sat down on the bed.

 

„Okay, I’ll go. I- I was, she-, I mean,“ he stumbled. „It’s okay,“ Emma suddenly said, catching Killian’s attention promptly. He saw that she was coming closer to Liam - what was she doing? He had to stop her. The same moment he opened his mouth to call out for her, there was a sharp knock on the front door.

 

Liam grabbed Emma and stood up, Emma winced in pain, holding his forearm so he wasn’t able to suffocate her.

 

Another knock, this time followed by the voice of someone familiar. „ _Killian? Emma? It’s me, David. Liam called me. I know you are in there, so open up.“_

 

„Who is this?“ Liam hissed, tightening his grip, making Emma gasp.

 

„It’s a friend of ours, Liam must have called him to check on Emma or I don’t know.“

 

„ _Come on, guys, I tried to call but you didn’t answer your phones. Please open up or do I have to come in on my own?“_

 

„He has a key?“ Liam asked shocked, he was getting nervous again.

 

„Let me,“ Emma started, taking a deep breath, „let me answer the door, I can make him go away. I promise.“

 

Liam hesitated for a moment but then he nodded. „Okay, but I'll come with you.“

 

They left the room, leaving Killian behind. As quickly as possible he ran to his phone and shot a message to David and Liam, he didn’t know how much time he had, so he tried to be as quickly as possible.

 

„ _Oh my god, Emma, what happened to you?“_ David’s voice was full of concern. Killian closed his eyes quickly, he forgot they didn’t tell David what happened.

 

„I had an accident, that’s why Killian is here. But he is asleep right now, and I also fell asleep as it seems. So please go, Charming. I’ll call you later.“

 

Clever girl, Killian thought, using David’s nickname she never used would alarm him, the text he was sending right now hopefully explaining the rest. Now he hoped that David would do the right thing. Killian laid down the phone and went back to the chair. The moment he sat down, the bedroom door opened again and Emma was shoved through it.

 

„I hope he believed you, bitch, I am not interested in dealing with someone else.“

 

„Liam, let her go now, we told you we won’t press charges or interfere with your life again. You can trust us, please let her go.“ Killian was getting nervous. He wasn’t sure what David was going do but with Emma in Liam’s grip, he couldn’t risk anything.

 

Liam hesitated again before he pushed her on the bed. Emma stumbled and fell, a loud cry fell from her lips. Killian was up in an instant, he grabbed her and pulled her up on the bed. „You alright, Swan?“

 

„Yeah, it’s okay, it’s just my leg,“ she looked into Killian’s eyes and managed a small smile which made Killian’s heart fill with love. He smiled at her too when he remembered they weren’t alone. Killian didn’t let go of Emma and looked up to Liam who was watching them with disgust in his eyes.

 

„Well, so I will leave you lovebirds to yourself now but I have to tell you, no tricks, if you are looking for me again or pressing charges or tell anyone anything about me and my past, I will find you and next time I won’t be that nice anymore.“ He looked at Emma and Killian before he walked towards the door. Suddenly he stopped and turned again. „Hey, brother, I think it will be best you escort me to the front door, just in case your friend is still there. We don’t want any surprises, do we?“

 

Killian looked at Emma, squeezing her hand slightly before he raised and followed his brother. He took a deep breath and opened the door, he looked around but no sign of David or anyone else. They walked towards the front door, Killian still aware of the gun pointed at his back.

Suddenly he saw a movement behind the kitchen counter but he tried to stay focused and didn’t let anything show.

 

„Fare well, brother,“ Liam said and shoved Killian aside. Suddenly everything went wrong and happened so quickly. Liam’s eyes wandered behind Killian, he narrowed his eyes before his eyebrows shot up and his eyes went wide. „What the-,“ he started but before he could continue Killian already crashed into him. They stumbled and fell, Killian on top of Liam. David was already on his way to them when suddenly a loud crack echoed through the small apartment.

 

David stopped immediately, Emma, who was standing in the doorframe to her bedroom inhaled sharply, Killian groaned and Liam pushed him off himself and get up, ready to bolt.

This was the moment David’s police training came in handy, as quickly as possible he closed the distance between him and Liam. With a smooth motion he had him on his stomach, his hands bound behind, the gun kicked to a corner on the other side of the room.

He pulled him up and looked at Emma who was staring at Killian with wide eyes before she met David’s eyes.

 

„CALL AN AMBULANCE!“ she yelled and limbed to Killian who was still lying on the ground. She turned him over, her hands immediately were covered in blood. „Oh my god, Killian, no!“ She ripped his shirt, exposing a big flesh wound. „No, no, no,“ Emma chanted, looking for her first-aid-kit.

 

Emma didn’t register Liam sitting on a stool, bound and gagged, she didn’t register David walking up and down nervously, asking her if she needed anything. She was only focused on Killian and his injury.

She tried to stop the bleeding, tried to keep him awake, hoping the ambulance would be here quickly.

 

„Killian, Killian open your eyes, please, open up,“ Emma’s voice was hoarse, she never was someone of big words, always better in action - the reason why she became a doctor and no lawyer. She stroked Killian’s cheek, rubbing harder than necessary. „Open your eyes, Killian. OPEN YOUR EYES!“ Emma got angry, she looked at her best friend, who was still breathing, his heart still beating but he was so pale and seemed to be so weak that she was frightened to death herself.

 

She started to tremble, anger and fear rushing through her veins. When Killian opened his eyes slowly she exhaled relieved. „Killian!“ She smiled at him, pressing against his wound, making him wince.

 

„Hey beautiful,“ Killian flirted with her, making her smile.

„Hey. Never again frighten me like that. You need to stay with me, the ambulance is on its way.“ Tears streamed down Emma’s cheeks. Killian groaned and closed his eyes again. „No, no, no, Killian, don’t close your eyes, stay with me, please.“ Emma’s eyes widened, she shook him gently, afraid of him falling asleep and never wake up again.

 

„It’s so cold, love, and I feel so tired.“ Emma closed her eyes quickly. She tightened her grip on him and started to pray.

 

„I know, Killian, but you have to fight the cold, I am here with you, the ambulance will be here soon. Don’t fall asleep, please, stay with me. I- I- I need you!“ A sob escaped Emma’s throat, making Killian open his eyes again.

 

„Don’t cry, love, it’s alright. I am awake, see?“ he groaned again, making Emma tighten her grip again.

 

„Killian,“ Emma whispered, pressing on his wound and holding him close. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. „I love you, Killian, please don’t leave me, please.“ She pressed a kiss to his neck, another one to his cheek before she kissed his lips. She closed her eyes, his lips were colder than they should be, his whole body on tense but the same time limp.

 

Emma lost track of time, she held Killian close, checking on the wound from time time, she was soaked with his blood, ignoring the feeling of the liquid drying on her skin. She concentrated on his breathing, told him so many things, talked about their first meeting, the way she felt back than, about their weekly friends nights, about what she is going to do with him when he is recovered enough. She talked about their plans of going hiking and camping, about the opera **he** wanted to go to and she always refused to go with him, she promised him the world if only he stayed with her.

 

The moment the paramedics rushed into the apartment and were by her side, hope was filling Emma again. Instead of standing around she helped stabilizing him. Five minutes later they were on their way out of the apartment. The moment she passed Liam, she couldn’t stop herself. She slapped him in the face, meeting him with angry eyes.

 

„Didn’t it suffice to hurt _me_ , why did you have to hurt _him_? If he dies I swear to god I will kill you, slowly, and painful and you will wish you never stepped into our lives.“ David placed his hand on her shoulder but she only shrugged it off. She hurried after Killian and left with the ambulance.

 


	4. consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter
> 
> thanks for reading and please leave a comment or get in touch with me on TUMBLR

„Emma?“ Liam’s voice was quiet, he didn’t want to disturb her but he needed to know if she was alright. „Emma, are you okay?“ He exchanged a quick look with Elsa who was standing behind him, holding their jackets, pressing them into her body to not pull Emma into a tight hug.

 

Emma didn’t react, she stared at the wall across from her, she didn’t want anybody around her. She knew if she didn’t say anything Liam will stay here so she finally forced herself to nod. „I am fine,“ she managed to say quietly but it seemed enough for Liam. He squeezed her shoulder and stepped away.

 

„We are home if you need anything. You can call us. Anytime. We are here. We are family.“ Liam’s words echoed through her head. She nodded again, holding back tears, she didn’t want to share her feelings with anyone. The moment they disappeared around the corner, Emma started to cry and sob. How in the world can she be able to manage all this? Although she had all her friends around her, she felt empty and alone - **again**

 

She shook her head, not willing to give into her tears any longer. She wiped the last tear off her face when David and his wife Mary Margaret appeared in front of her. „Hey Emma, how are you?“ Mary Margaret’s happy voice made her cringe. She put on a fake smile, looking at her friend.

 

„I’m fine,“ she said quietly, inside although she screamed. Why the hell did anybody want to know how she felt? Of course she felt like shit. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She knew they all wanted to comfort her, to be there for her, but she couldn’t cope with that at the moment.

 

„Liam, uhm, I mean the other Liam, he is in jail. Your testimony helped among others to solve a case of blackmail in Kentucky. Mr. Dakkar was shocked to find out that his fosterling is a criminal.“ David started to talk but Emma paid him no attention. It didn’t matter what other crimes he committed, seeing this man in jail was not satisfying at all. She wished she had ten minutes with him alone, she would show him what pain she was in, how it felt. But instead, she only nodded, hoping David would come to an end.

 

Suddenly she felt a hand on hers, she looked down and saw Mary Margaret holding her hand in-between her own. „Killian wouldn’t like you to be unhappy. He would like you to go on and it’s okay to feel sad or even angry but it won’t change anything.“

 

„I love him,“ Emma suddenly confessed, not allowing Mary Margaret’s words to sink in.

 

„I know, Emma, I think everyone knows, I think you were the last one who figured it out,“ a small laugh escaped her friend's mouth, „did you tell him?“

 

„Yes,“ Emma’s voice broke, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks, „yes I told him before he was brought to the hospital. I told him everything. How much I love him, when I fell in love with him, that I am sorry that I was such a coward not to tell him, what I wanted to do with him after he is released,“ Emma sobbed, a small smile appeared on her face but was replaced by a sad expression again, „I also told him I will go to this bloody opera with him if he stays with me.“

 

„Oh Emma, I am so sorry,“ Mary Margaret pulled Emma into a hug, something Emma hated and was grateful the very same moment.

 

„Don’t be. It’s not your fault, just,“ she took a deep breath, „could you leave me alone, please? It’s not that I don’t love you and be thankful for your support, but I really need some time alone right now.“

 

„Sure, sweetie,“ Mary Margaret raised, „come, David, let’s go.“ David squeezed Emma’s shoulder like Liam did before. He and his wife walked a bit before her friend turned again, „Emma if you need anything, call us, okay? We are here for you. We are family.“

 

Emma nodded, shocked by his words. He used the same like Liam before. She wasn’t used to so much love and support. She closed her eyes again, trying to focus on something positive. Suddenly she felt a hand on hers again.

 

„Mary Margaret, I told you I need to be alone for a while,“ Emma started without opening her eyes.

 

„Emma.“ Tears welled up in her eyes, slowly she opened them, focusing on the man in front of her. She started to tremble, started to shake violently. Her eyes widened, the smell of the hospital suddenly unbearable. She felt sick and she felt like she was falling, fast and deep. „Emma,“ Victor Whale looked at her directly, she knew this look, she knew this voice. She lost him. He was here to tell her that she lost the love of her life, the only human being she was able to open up to completely. He was here to tell her that her life made no sense anymore, that she as well could go on the roof and jump to death just to be reunited with the only ray of light in her life. „Emma, you need to come with me.“

 

„No!“ Emma sobbed, she couldn’t stop herself anymore, she put her arms around her colleague. He didn’t fight her, instead, he pulled her closer, stroked her back and tried to calm her. „Emma, he lives. He is awake and he asks for you. You have to stop crying.“ Victor told her again and again but Emma wasn’t listening until he put his hands on her upper arms and pushed her off himself. „EMMA! Listen to me. Killian is alive. He is alive!“

 

Emma’s eyes went wide, she stared into Victor’s eyes and nodded but still did not realize what he was telling her.

„Come, I’ll bring you to him. He is very weak and lost a lot of blood. He needed several transfusions but he will be okay again. We wanted to wait until he is stabilized before telling you.“ They stopped in front of a door where Victor pulled her into a hug again. „He is okay, Emma. I couldn’t let him die. I know how much he means to you.“ He kissed the top of her head and released her again.

 

Emma wiped her tears off and tried to smile. „Thank you, Victor, thank you so much.“

 

Victor only nodded and opened the door for her. „Go, girl, but be gentle and careful with him.“ Now Emma’s throat escaped a small laugh. She stepped inside and was greeted by a very pale but still devilish handsome Killian. He was lying in bed, his eyes closed, his breath even and his heart monitor beeping in a steady rhythm.

 

She stepped closer and laid her hand on his hand. He slowly opened his eyes, a big smile appeared on his face. „Hey beautiful,“ he said weakly. Without being able to stop herself Emma burst into tears. Hearing this words out of his mouth made her the happiest woman ever. The last hours, even days, were the most horrible in her whole life. She fell to her knees, releasing his hand, sobbing and crying. „Darling, everything is alright,“ Killian assured her in a small voice, he placed his hand on her head and started to stroke her. A single tear running down his cheek.

Emma knew she needed to stop crying, she knew she needed to be strong and grateful and happy and she was, she just wasn’t able to adjust that easily. Just moments before she thought she had lost Killian, lost him forever and now he was lying before her, touching her, talking to her.

 

She raised quickly, wiping the tears off and staring at him. "I’m sorry, I- I just - I thought I lost you, Killian.“ Another wave of tears streamed down her face. “When Victor came to me I thought he wants to tell me that you are dead, that I lost you forever, that everything is over.“

 

"Oh, love, no, I am right here,“ he lifted his arm but groaned and let it fall to bed again. The monitor next to him beeped and Emma stepped closer.

 

"Don’t strain yourself.“ Emma wanted to sit down, but Killian stopped her, taking her wrist and tucking her closer.

 

"Come, here, Emma.“

 

"I don’t want to-“

 

"Come here, love, I want to feel you next to me.“ Emma sat down on the bed, trying to avert hurting him.

 

"Don’t frighten me like this again, Killian.“ She took his hand and started to play with his fingers. She didn’t see the smug grin on his face.

 

"Promise,“ he simply said and closed his eyes, "you don’t mind if I sleep a bit, do you?“

 

Emma shook her head although he couldn’t see. "I’ll come back-„

 

„Stay, my love, please stay.“ He nearly mumbled these words, making Emma smile. She looked at him, brushed some loose strands out of his handsome face. Suddenly she couldn’t resist and leaned in, kissing his temple.

 

„I love you. I’ll stay with you for the rest of my life,“ she whispered pressing another kiss to his temple.

 

„Good,“ he said before he finally fell asleep. Emma’s smile grew wider. She knew she should contact his brother and their friends, but she was so selfish and wanted to enjoy some quiet moments with Killian by herself.

They will hear the news about this awakening soon enough. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"A cheer for my arse of a brother and his stubborn fiancé,“ Liam raised his glass, clinking to everyone who answered with a loud „aye“, "It was about bloody time the two of you finally gave in your feelings.“

 

Killian looked at Emma who was sitting on his lap, cuddling into his side, a happy smile on his face. „You know, Liam, sometimes bad things lead to the best. As much as I hated going through all this, I finally can hold my Emma in my arms. And you are right, it was about bloody time. What do you say, Swan?“

 

"Aye,“ she mocked him but the same moment kissed him. Right in front of their family and friends. Two months after the incident Killian was finally completely healed and recovered. Emma and Killian lived together in Killian’s loft because Emma didn’t want to live in her old apartment any longer - too many painful memories and she also didn’t want to spend a single minute apart from Killian anymore.

 

This evening was not only a celebration of the engagement of Killian and Emma it was also a cheerful get-together among friends to celebrate life and family (and another way to spend some of the money Brennan left the Jones’ brothers.)

 

"To Emma and Killian and to life and love,“ David raised his glass and everyone else followed him suit.

 


End file.
